


Mr Potter and Mr Zabini.

by Hecate_Trivia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Books, Cafes, Drawing, Feelings, First Kiss, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Time Skips, just a tad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate_Trivia/pseuds/Hecate_Trivia
Summary: A friendship and a love story.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 41
Kudos: 401





	1. Portrait and Miss Pince smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo everyone! I hope that everyone is doing alright xoxoxo. I will be posting frequently, I promise ;)

Blaise was sitting in one of the library’s dusty corners, going through his history essay, when he caught sight of a certain Gryffindor- Harry Potter. The Gryffindor’s hair was messy and his shirt was sticking out of his trousers in an endearing way.

Harry was going through one of the shelves, picking out books and putting them on a pile next to him. There was another pile levitating next to him which Blaise assumed was a stack that Harry read. 

“You’re as bad as Miss Granger, Harry,” for the first time in his life Blaise saw Pince smile. Wow. The old woman grabbed the stack that was levitating. 

“That is impossible,” Harry said in mock disbelief. “The book on the greeks was really interesting, thank you,” Harry sent Pince a charming smile over his shoulder, at which the woman merely shook her head and walked away. It seemed that the librarian was fond of Harry. Blaise had to admit that he was impressed; it wasn’t everyday that Pince called a student by their first name and smiled at them. 

After a moment of more book hunting, Harry sat down a couple table’s from Blaise and opened one of the books. Blaise resumed reading through his essay and editing it. Occasionally though, his eyes would flicker from time to time to Potter.

Around an hour later (in which Potter had gone through half of the thick tom, damn that boy read fast), Potter closed the book and went through his school bag. He took out a pad and a pencil, flicked some pages in and started drawing. Blaise went back to his own work, but carried on glancing at Harry from time to time. He didn’t know that he would draw. 

Some half hour later, something white appeared in the corner of his sight which made him look up. He almost laughed when he saw what Potter was showing him. There he was, drawn perfectly in Potter’s journal, his drawn-on eyes glancing up. The drawing seemed alive, as if the drawing would actually start breathing. 

“I guess I wasn’t as discreet as I thought I was, huh?” Blaise looked down in slight embarrassment at getting caught.

Harry smiled slightly, almost shyly. 

“Nope,” he popped his p and shook his head.

“In my defense Miss Pince did call you by your first name. How could I not look at someone with that kind of status?” Harry laughed quietly.

“Can I see it closer?” Asked Blaise, gesturing with his hand at the drawing.

“Sure,” Harry moved his stuff, as Blaise moved to sit next to him.

“Wow,” the drawing was so detailed and drawn so well. He turned to look at Harry and saw him blushing at the awe.

“May I write something on it? Don’t worry I won’t ruin the perfection,” the blush deepened. Silently, Harry passed him his pencil.

Blaise wrote something down, in the corner of the page. Harry giggled when he read it.

‘Approved by the muse, Blaise Zabini.’

“I guess you were my muse,” said Harry, wiggling his eyebrows the previous shyness gone.

This time, Blaise felt his own face heat up.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“You should,” Harry said. Was Potter flirting with him? Blaise coughed awkwardly.

“So, how long have you been drawing, painting?” Asked Blaise, curiously.

“For as long as I remember, “ Harry smiled at some of the memories ‘ my favourite lessons had been art lessons.’ Harry didn’t add that, in truth those were the only times he would draw and paint; the Dursley’s would never let him.

“Paints seem to hate me. Each time I pick up a paint brush, the end result would be a brown canvas,” Blaise pouted slightly which made Harry chuckle.

“Blaise Zabini, not perfect at everything? I can hardly believe it,” Harry faked shock and (dramatically) placed a shaky hand over his forehead.

“Oh, shut up,” Blaise elbowed Harry’s side.

“So, what do you like reading?” Blaise nodded at the pile of books. He smiled when he saw the Gryffindors eyes light up and start talking excitedly about the books he reads. Blaise couldn't help but notice how Harry's hands moved along his talking. They talked quietly, sometimes laughing, until Pince had to literally kick them out. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Harry asked hesitantly, a light blush appearing on the top of his cheeks. ‘How didn’t I notice how adorable he is?’ 

“Can’t wait,” the Slytherin smiled a bit at him.


	2. Potions and Cooking.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo Everyone! Hope you alright and life's treating you pretty chill. Please enjoy! xoxoxo.

The following day, Blaise found Harry nearly ripping his hair out.

“Stop tugging at your hair. We’d miss your hair if you went bald,” said Blaise, sitting down next to Harry. The boy gave him a dead panned looked, which would of have been impressive if not for the wild mess that was Harry’s hair.

“Just admit it, Mr. Zabini, you would miss my hair.”

“Well, you’re not wrong, Mr. Potter, ” Blaise sent Harry a cheeky smile. Harry felt his cheeks heat up.

“So, what are you stuck on?” Harry looked ready to jump off the Astronomy tower.

“Potions, why is it so damn hard?!”

“What do you find so hard?” Harry shot him a hard look.

“Everything,” Blaise rose his eyebrows, unimpressed.” Fine, fine. Mainly why things happen and why you add something to create something else.” 

“Do you know how to cook?” Asked Blaise.

“What?” Harry asked, slightly confused.

“Do you?” 

“I do know how to cook, actually I quite enjoy it.” Harry still had his eyes narrowed in confusion.

“Why do you add salt or why do chill pastry before you bake it?”

“To- Oh! Are you telling me to compare cooking to potions? Snape would hex you if he heard you say that,” teased Harry. Blaise nodded approvingly.

“That is what I’m telling you, though with potions it’ll be more confusing. And Snape won’t find out, will he?” Harry shook his head, mirroring Blaise’s smirk.

“Now come on, write,” he tapped the parchment with his finger. “If you need my help just ask. I can read through it later, as well.”

“Thank you,” said Harry gratefully, some hour later. He asked Blaise less questions that the Slytherin had expected and the over all result was pretty good.

“I must say, I’m impressed,” said Blaise after reading through Harry’s essay.

“Hey! I’m smarter than you think-”

“Just not at Potions?” Blaise lifted his brow. 

“Exactly,” Harry nodded happily. 

When Snape gave him back his essay without a sneer Harry almost sang in joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed xo. Please leave any constructive criticism and if you'd like to see anything from this series, just lemme know ;) Hugs and kisses, Hecate_Trivia xoxoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry that these are late but I had been doing mock exams for the past two weeks *weeps*. Anyway, I hope that everyone is having an alright time and that Christmas time isn't too much!  
>  Enjoy reading!

The last of summer days bled into the first days of Autumn, warmth seeping away and leaves drying and falling. It was Harry’s favourite time of the year. It was also the time of going to Hogsmeade.   
  
Since the war, he kept his distance from many people- many of them were grieving the loss of their loved ones, many of them wanted to know him simply for being the saviour. He also didn’t feel like being the third wheel in the golden trio. So he spent more and more time with Blaise, enjoying the man's presence. Also when the time for Hogsmeade came, Harry picked up his courage and asked Blaide to go with him.

“Blaise?” Once again, the pair were in the library. It would soon start to feel like a routine. 

“Yes?”

“So, I’m going to Hogsmeade tomorrow, wanna join me?” Harry asked, hopeful.

“Sure, I was going to ask you as well.”

That night, Harry went back beaming to his dormitory.

*** *** ***

“Ready?” Asked Harry, trying to hide his excitement. They were standing in the entrance of the main hall. Harry wrapped himself in about fifteen layers of warm clothes- Blaise felt like chuckling. Seemed that Harry easily got cold.   
  
“Yes, let’s go,” Blaise smiled down at Harry. They walked to the carriages in silence, taking in the smells and colour of Autumn. Luckily it was just the two of them on the Carriage- it seemed most people were going to Hogsmeade later.

“I remember my first time in Hogsmeade,” suddenly started Blaise, smiling slightly,” it was so beautiful.” After a moment Blaise started laughing, his shoulders shaking.

“What?”  
  
“I just remembered what Draco had once told us. How he saw your head floating, and how you threw mud at him!” Blaise laughed even harder, clutching his sides. Harry’s face was flaming.

“Wait,” Blaise said as he looked at Harry’s face, “you didn’t! How?”

“I do have a couple of tricks up my sleeve,” Harry said, a proud look coming onto his face. The look was gone, when the carriage got jolted and he fell into Blaise. He quickly scrambled up, blushing. Blaise looked away in embarrassment.

“Sorry.”  
  
“It’s fine.”

They soon arrived in Hogsmeade. The little village was gorgeous, bustling with people and filled with orange, red, brown leaves. Through the windows they could see autumn themed displays. There was even a new confectionary shop which Harry really wanted to step into.

First they made their to one of the books stores. Harry bee lined for the Ancient Greek section, whilst Blaise strolled around the shop, picking up and putting down books. Harry came out with a pile of books, which made Blaise laugh.

“You really are like Granger!” Harry rolled his eyes, but didn’t deny it. He placed the books into his backpack, into which they all fit in. Blaise didn't hide his impressed look.

“I’m making up for the times I thought reading was boring,” said Harry, shrugging his bag back on. 

“What changed?” Asked Blaise before he really thought it through. Harry’s face saddened a bit.

“Everything, to be honest. The war… it just put everything into perspective. I won’t be going onto becoming an auror, like everyone seems to think I will be. I hated the fighting and there is no chance that I’ll be coming back to it,” Harry sighed heavily.

“So, who would you like to be?” Blaise could see where Harry was coming from. The amount of war time Harry had been in- it could last for a couple of lifetimes. The Gryffindor thought for a moment.  
  
“I think I’d like to teach, here at Hogwarts.” Blaise was a bit surprised that Harry would want a job like that but then it hit him.  
  
“Quiet but not boring. I, for that matter, think you’d make a great teacher.” Harry smiled at the compliment.

“Thank you.”

“It’s true. I can already see some first years, trembling in excitement as Professor Harry Potter will be teaching them.” He felt an elbow hit him in the side.

“Oh shut up." He didn’t need to look to see Harry’s blush. 

They went into a couple more shops, were they bought some stationary, scarves (‘Potter, that Scarf looks disgusting on you’ ‘It’s back to Potter now?’ ‘When you wear that scarf, yes’) and soon they were sipping Butterbeer at the Hogshead, settled near the fireplace. They were talking about house rivalries, when Harry admitted to something that Harry thinks only Dumbledore knew.

“You know, I was supposed to be in Slytherin,” Harry twirled the remaining butter beer in his cup.

“What?! No way! You, in Slytherin? The golden boy of Gryffindor? The wielder of Godric's sword?”

“Shh, not everyone needs to know!” Harry glanced around in alarm.  
  
“Sorry, sorry. I need to tell you this though, you’d look fantastic in Slytherin colours,” Blaise smirked as he saw a blush appear on Harry’s cheeks. 

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Harry echoed back the words Blaise said weeks ago.

“You should.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that everyone is alright and keeping their head above water xx. I hoped that you enjoyed and please leave a constructive comments! Everyone have a nice holiday, whether you celebrate or not, and a good luck in the new year. Hugs and kisses, Hecate_Trivia xoxoxo,


	4. Parents.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three scoops of fluff, a whip of sadness and a ton load of sprinkled comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day everyone! Wishing everyone good holidays alone or with somebody! Please enjoy reading xx

They bumped into each other, or met up, almost everyday and soon they would be seek one another on purpose. Harry felt scared. He was scared how quickly he began to like Blaise. As in like like him. He didn’t know why this was happening so quickly. No, that wasn’t right- he knew why this was happening.   
  
When he spent his time with Blaise he felt content and excited at the same time. When he walked the Hallways and sat in class he would often miss Blaise’ smile or laugh, often thinking about the last time they spoke. He often also thought about what it would feel like like to kiss him, would it be soft and sweet or fast and hard, and what it would be like to have-.

Oh Merlin, he had serious crush on Blaise Zabini.

*** *** *** 

Harry had gone to ask McGonagall if he could go to Godric's Hollow on the last day of October. She agreed, smiling gently at him. The smile hadn’t reached her eyes.

He spent all day at his parents grave, just talking to them, telling them everything that had happened to him through the years. On a couple occasions he cried, wiping away tears with the palm of his hand, on a couple occasions he laughed. He even told them about Blaise, blushing while he told them on the steadily growing crush on the dark skinned Slytherin.   
Before he left, Harry had conjured daisies for them, chuckling as he overdid the spell and every inch of the grave had been covered in daisies. When he left, he didn't say goodbye.

Harry left the graveyard feeling much lighter. By the time he arrived in Hogwarts, taking his time to travel back there from Hogsmeade, the Halloween feast had already started. He didn't feel like going in there and celebrating, so he walked slowly to the astronomy tower. To his surprise the room had been lit with a couple lanterns, which cat the room in a soft glow, and in the spot overlooking the lake sat Blaise. The Slytherin was reading a book and next to him was a basket.  
  
"Blaise?" Harry winced at how loud his voice sounded in the quiet area.

"Harry," Blaise shut his book and got up quickly.  
  
"Shouldn't you be at the feast?"

"Actually I thought you'd want some company," Blaise rubbed the back of his neck. Now that he thought about it, it didn't seem like a good idea- Harry probably had wished to be alone.

"I should go, give you some quiet time." Blaise started to leave hurriedly but he was stopped by Harry, who grabbed the sleeve of his sweater.

"No, stay," Harry tugged his sleeve and they sat down. Harry looked down at the dark lake, which was calm and cold. 

As he stared at the water, his eyes welled with tears. He didn't sob or make any noise, just let the tears well over and tip down his face, opening a dam. Blaise felt his heart clench at seeing the usually strong man let his guards down. He wrapped his arms around Harry and threaded his hands through his hair. His mother used to do that to him whenever he was scared or had a nightmare and it would always calm him.

Harry trembled slightly in his arms. For a while neither of them spoke. Harry took a sharp but deep breath before speaking.

"How did you know I'd be here?"

"You once told me that you felt safe here," admitted Blaise. Harry vaguely remembered saying that once and felt warm that Blaise remembered.

"Do you want to talk about anything?"

"I don't know what to say," Harry closed his eyes. He felt all of the weight he had been holding, come down on him tenfold; it wasn't just the death of his parents- it was the war, the deaths, losses and lies, his lost childhood, the Dursleys.

"Anything you need." And so Harry told him; how the Dursleys treated him, who Dumbledore turned out to be, how felt guilty for all the people he could've saved. Blaise listened, sometimes having to stop himself from going after anyone who harmed Harry.

“You’re feeling guilty but you shouldn’t. Without you, none of us would’ve stood a chance. You were the light in the darkest of times. Those people that ‘raised’ you, are filthy,” Blaise spat the word,” no one should treat anyone like that. They abused you but you still went through, making you the bravest person I know. You mustn’t blame yourself for something that was out of your hands either.” The words were spoken with so much passion that Harry’s heart thrummed.

"I think you're right," Harry said thickly. Blaise snorted.

"I don't think I’ve ever been wrong." He felt Harry laugh weakly, which made him smile. They jumped when they heard a loud crack go through the air. They were illuminated by a white light and then heard buckets of water come down from the skies. The previously still lake broke into thousands of tiny ripples.

"Wow," breathed out Blaise admiring the sight of the lighting moveing across the sky. Harry nodded in agreement- it was breathtaking.

They stayed like that until the rain calmed down to a soft chatter against the roof's tiles. It wasn't until it was quiet that Blaise heard Harry's stomach let it self known.

"Oh that's so embarrassing," groaned Harry, hiding his hands in his face, which made Blaise laugh.

"Well, I have brought food so we can take care of that," Blaise reached for the basket he brought up and took out some of the neatly wrapped food and two bottles of butter beer. Harry missed the heat of Blaise's arms around him.

"Come on, eat up."

"Thank you," said Harry, sending Blaise a gentle smile. 

They talked for hours, until Harry’s eyes drooped close. For a few minutes Blaise just looked at Harry. The boy- man- looked so calm, despite the dark circles under his eyes. He thought about what he felt towards him and how much he just wanted to just be with Harry. He sighed, the likelihood of that happening was near impossible- Harry was simply too good for him.

Careful, as not to wake him up, Blaise lifted Harry up and took him to the eight year dormitories. There were enough rooms for all of them to have one to themselves and as far as he knew, Harry slept alone, which was kind of good right now since no one would ask why he was carrying the saviour to the rooms. Harry was far too light for Blaise’s liking- it seemed that the year Harry had disappeared didn’t take a toll on just on Harry’s mind.

Harry’s room wasn’t the tidiest but it seemed there was some sense to the chaos: books piles and strewn in one corner, art supplies piled in another. There were piles of papers as well- Harry’s drawings. 

Blaise set down Harry in his bed, wandlesly throwing away the sheets. He took off Harry’s shoes, jacket and glasses, then tucked him under the blankets again. With hesitant fingers he stroked back the curls on Harry’s forehead and kissed him there lightly. He quickly straightened up and glanced around the room.

On the walls there were stuck drawings, some colorful, some not. There was one of Ginny Weasley, hands lifted in the air, caught speaking mid excitement, only her fiery hair drawn in. Another one was of the other Weasley and Granger sitting at near the common room fire. Others were of teachers, animals, buildings. He stopped at one. A threstral. There was so much detail in the drawing, it seemed alive. It was so unfair that so many could them now.

With one last look at Harry’s sleeping form he left the room, closing the doors behind quietly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this! Remember that all of you are valuable even if it doesn't seem that way xx Take care of yourselves xx. Hugs and kisses, Hecate_Trivia xxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day Everyone! Or most likely good evening/good well-into-the-night! I know that this one is a bit short but I hope that the next chapter will make up for it. I hope you're all feeling alright and that your head's are at least a bit above water!

“What’s wrong? You’re frustrated about something, or someone?” Asked Harry after Blaise sat down. 

“What gave it away?” Blaise was surprised that Harry had noticed. He was taught to always conceal his feelings, since he was little; he would go as far as saying that it was in his blood.  
  
“You sat down heavier than usual and you changed the subject when I asked how you are. You spoke slightly faster than usual as well. So you want to spill and vent out or bottle it up?” Blaise smiled at Harry admiringly but then scowled again.

“Once again I heard a whole speech of the wrongs of Hogwarts, those included you, from the one and only, Draco Malfoy,” Blaise groaned in annoyance.

“What a stuck up, arrogant git. Honestly, he believes that money and his surname mean everything. ‘I’m a Malfoy’ ‘My money this’ ‘Potter this’ and ‘Teachers that’,” Blaise lifted his arms up and dramatically dropped them. Harry couldn’t help but find it adorable. It must have shown on his face, as Blaise asked him why he was looking at him that way. He made up something about having an artistic eye. He breathed a sigh of relief when Blaise didn’t push further.

“Mr. Zabini, I think we have a case of git on our hands,” Harry said, eyes glinting.

“Mr. Potter, what would you propose?” Blaise caught on the mischievous glint in Harry’s eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hoped you had enjoyed this chapter! I'll see ya sometime in the future, please know that I 'm open to any criticism, let me know if you want anything from this fic and hugs and kisses, Hecate_Trivia xxx.


	6. Pranking Malfoy- Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May the pranking commence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone and welcome to the new year!! I hope that this year is going to be better than the last for everyone. Please enjoy!

“Harry?” Blaise had heard the doors open and close behind him but when he turned around he saw no one in the room with him. Harry and him had decided to meet at nine- start of curfew- at the Room or Requirement to get ready to prank Malfoy. 

He almost jumped when he felt a warm breath skim his skin and a soft ‘boo’ sounded right by his ear. Harry then appeared next to him, out of thin air.

“Harry! Merlin’s beard,” Blaise nearly shouted. Harry grinned at him a cheshire grin. “How did you do that? Some kind of charm?” Harry shook his head. He held up his silvery invisibility cloak. 

“It was my father’s,” Harry explained. 

“An invisibility cloak- amazing! These are so rare!” Harry enjoyed looking at the excited man in front of him. Blaise’s eyes were shining and his lips were stretched across his teeth.

“This will help us in not getting caught in the hallways and then in the dormitory.” Blaise nodded in agreement. 

Throughout the week they had been planning on what they’d do to Malfoy- just to take him down a couple of notches. 

They decided on a truth charm. Instead of being able to be mean and nosy and git like he’d say what he truly feels. It’ll only last a day though. Sadly said charm can only be done two people and up close. 

As they waited for an approximate time that Malfoy would be asleep they chatted. 

“Are we going to fit underneath the cloak?” Blaise asked at around twelve, looking dubiously at the cloak in Harry’s hands. 

“Mr. Zabini, please,” Harry gave him a look,” you think I wouldn’t risk destroying this rare, passed on by own father, cloak to charm it to become bigger?” Harry scoffed,” Really, you underestimate me.” 

“My sincere apologies, Mr. Potter, by no means did I mean to offend you,” Blaise said, voice apologetic and eyes dancing with joy. He was secretly impressed and deeply in awe at Harry’s work with the work on the cloak. 

True to Harry’s word, both of them did fit underneath the cloak. 

As they walked through the hallways, they couldn’t help but giggle at the weirdest things.

“Do you think Mrs Filch is actually his sister? I mean look at the similarity,” Blaise whispered, completely serious. Harry muffled his laughter behind his hand but the sound that came through only made Blaise laugh too. 

By some miracle they made it through the castle without being heard by anyone. The hard part was getting quietly into Draco’s room. 

“Harry, if you giggle or make a squeak, I will honest to Merlin gag you,” Blaise murmured quietly into Harry’s ear as they stood outside Draco’s room.

“Why me?” Harry whispered, a bit too loudly for Blaise’s comfort. 

“My point. Alright, let’s go in.” 

So Malfoy woke up up a second after the spell was finished. Blaise was sure he never felt anyone jump as high as Harry did. His hand shot up to cover Harry’s mouth and he could swear he felt Harry not breath. 

As the silver haired boy looked around, confused as to what woke him up, Blaise slowly backed out the room. Fuck the door was closed. But then the boy turned over in his bed. They ran like mad men, not caring that they could be seen or heard.

"Jesus Christ, Blaise, I was so fucking scared," Harry huffed out. Blaise looked over at him and then burst out in laughter. And though Harry rolled his eyes and his heart was still beating Miles per hour, he too started laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for I have sinned. I feel like this wasn't my best and I apologise. But on the brighter note my cat gave birth to two beautiful kittens--we called them Caramel and Cream. 
> 
> I hope every one enjoyed this and please leave a comment if you'd like something from this fic and for any constructive criticism. 
> 
> Hugs and kisses, Hecate_Trivia xxx.


	7. Prank Part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry for how long this took me to put up- I promise the next works are already done so I'll be posting more consistently. Please Enjoy! xxx

The first incident that they witnessed was in Potions. When they entered the class--which the Gryffindors and Slytherins sharee- the shared sly smirks. Of course they weren't expecting for Malfoy to speak to any of the Gryffindors since he deemed them 'too unworthy to be spoken to' but. And may Merlin hold them down- as he was walking past Hermine to get to his station he abruptly stopped.   
  
The words seemed to of have spilled out of his mouth and even before he finished saying them his whole face turned a bright red. 

"You're the smartest witch in our year- I am mean to you since you always best me in class." Hermione's face was priceless- eyes wide and her whole head shifted back in surprise. Behind her Ron was gaping like a fish and the whole class was as silent as the a graveyard. 

"What in the name of Merlin?" Ron said, first regaining from shock. Harry didn't see what was happening, since he had to duck underneath the table to hide his laughter. This was perfect. 

"I envy your family. You are clearly loved by them." Blaise couldn't believe it but Malfoy turned even redder. He wished he could capture this moment forever. He looked down at Harry, who was holding his hand against his mouth. He held back a smirk himself. 

Malfoy looked as shocked as everyone else in the room and without saying a word l, he hastily left the room. 

"Harry, you fucking genius," Blaise muttered as soon as the room blew up in speculations. Harry gave him a toothy grin from beneath the table. 

*** 

Word spread fast that Malfoy had not only complimented Hermione but also admitted that he was jealous of Ron and his family. Wherever the Slytherin went people would quiet down and their eyes would guide him until he could no longer see him- only then would they burst into gossip and chatter. 

During break, Blaise sought Harry out and quickly pulled him to the side, into an alcove. His cheeks almost grew warm at how close they were. 

“Mr.Zabini, I believe our prank worked,” he smirked.

“You are most correct, Mr.Potter. Maybe we should make use of your cloak and… observe the pranked one?”

“Are you proposing we ditch lessons,Mr. Zabini? What an outrageous idea- I love it!” They shared a quiet chuckle. 

“We can go and grab your cloak and then we can go to Malfoy’s next class.” Harry gave him a dirty look and scoffed. 

“What?”

“Blaise, insult my talent for mischief one more time and I swear-” he left the mock threat hanging in the air as he shook the cloak, that he had taken out of his bag, in front of Blaise’s face.

“My deepest apologies," Blaise placed a hand on his chest with a flourish. Harry chuckled at him. 

"C'mon, let's hide." 

The next incident was in the compulsory Muggle Studies class. 

For a full five minutes Malfoy babbled at the excellence of muggle movies. The teacher- Mrs. Bumble- was a silence struck as everyone else as Malfoy would list of actors names and how only great artists could come up with such creations. 

When he finished speaking, his jaw snapped close and he looked around the class with widening eyes. He also looked down at himself and at his hands as if there was something there forcing him to say the words. 

Blaise had to clutch at Harry to not fall over in shock himself. 

“I am witnessing such beautiful moments,” Harry murmured so quietly that Blaise barely heard him.

*** 

The third and last incident that they witnessed was wonderfully directed at Harry. He and Blaise had just parted ways to go for dinner (Harry had to go back to his dormitory to grab a book) when the Saviour bumped into no one else but Malfoy himself. 

Harry’s head had been in the clouds and when Malfoy bounced back, Malfoy had spat out.

“You know Potter, I never thanked you for what you did for my family. I thank you now,” and though the tone was cutting, Harry knew the words were true. He gave Malfoy his brightest toothy grin. 

“Wow, Malfoy. It was the least I could do.” Harry wasn’t even done speaking by the time Malfoy was hurrying away, ears red. 

Blaise had of course witnessed all of this, standing at the end of the corridor. He made eye contact with Harry who was smiling for ear to ear. 

“We’re fucking geniuses, Potter!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that everyone is fairing alright! I hope you enjoyed and please leave any comments if you want to see anything else in these chapters! Hugs and kisses, Hecate_Trivia xoxo.


	8. Chapter 8

“Can I ask you something?” Asked Harry, looking sideways at Blaise.

They were outside, both wanting to walk through the freshly fallen snow, enjoying the fresh smell and crunch beneath their feet.

“Go ahead,” said Blaise.

“Why do you hang around with me? I mean, do you like hanging around with me?” Harry’s voice was muffled because of his scarf but Blaise could still hear the worry. He could even see the concern in Harry’s eyes. He stopped walking and tugged Harry’s sleeve, so that he would turn to face him.

“Because I like you. I like you for who you are, obviously. You’re funny, smart, not afraid to speak your mind, you stick up for others. Just some of the reasons why I hang around with you,” Blaise looked down and hoped that Harry wouldn’t hear just how much he liked, liked him. 

“Sounded like a love confession, to me,” muttered Harry, eyes crinkling, which told Blaise that he was smiling one of those small, shy smiles. Blaise sucked in a sharp breath.

“I- Would it bother you if it was?” Blaise decided he had nothing to lose (he knew that was a lie- he had so so much to lose). 

Harry shook his head, his smile widening. 

“No. In fact, I think I’m quite glad because…” Harry gently pulled Blaise’ scarf ,to pull him down, and whispered into his ear, “ I think I’m falling for you too." Those words sent a shiver down his back, pleasant and slightly nervous despite his feelings being mirrored. What had he done to have someone like Harry as his friend, and now maybe more? 

Blaise smiled and pulled down the material covering Harry’s lips and then brushed his lips against Harry’s. A shiver went through his spine as Harry kissed him back slowly and gently. The cold was swept away, with each new kiss and with each new touch, warmth spreading to the tips of their fingers and ears, to the chasms of their minds. 

Blaise reached up and cupped Harry’s face, (Harry giggled at the cold fingers before having his lips captured once again)to bring himself closer to Harry. Harry wrapped his arms around Blaise’s neck, not wanting to ever let go. 

“And to answer your other question, Harry, I love hanging out with you.” They both smiled at each other and rested their foreheads against each others. They stood in the cold, oblivious to the world around, content in the moment. The snow fell calmly around them.


	9. Chapter 9

Blaise’s hands crept underneath Harry’s shirt, making his stomach quiver at the touch. Harry pulled away from the kiss and looked away, pursing his lips and looking a bit ashamed. Ashamed of what? Wondered Blaise. 

Blaise furrowed his brow in worry. Everytime they got to the point where they were about to do more than kiss, Harry pulled away and would busy them with something else. Not that it bothered Blaise that Harry wasn't rushing (He would give all the time he needed) but he wanted to know if there was a reason behind it- something that he could do or help with. Before he could ask anything, Harry spoke. Damn, the boy could read his mind.

“It’s not you and I want to do it with you, it’s just... “ Harry closed his eyes and took a breath in.

“If it’s about how you look, then I don’t care. You are beautiful and a couple of scars aren’t going to change that,” Blaise trailed his fingers along the side of Harry’s face. He guessed that after the war, Harry wouldn’t carry just mental scars.

"It's not just a couple of scars Blaise. They're huge and big and there and ug-" 

"I don't care, Harry," Blaise said softly, but his eyes were fierce. He cupped Harry's face with both his hands, "quite frankly you could have a penis tattooed smack in the middle of your chest and I'd still want you, because it's you that I want, not just your body." Harry huffed a laugh out at the tattoo remark and nodded at Blaise, slightly assured by what Blaise said. He trusted Blaise. 

Slowly, he reached for the hem of his shirt and took it off. He looked to the side, ashamed at what Blaise will see, despite his prior words--one thing was what he said but another thing was actually seeing them. 

For a moment he felt the warm gaze of Blaise trail down his body. He felt the bed shift and felt Blaise pin him against the bed.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked, finally looking back at Blaise. He only saw adoration--no pity or disgust. 

“Well, I’m about to prove to my boyfriend that he is hot,” a kiss against his neck,” sexy, “another one against his collarbone, “ and dumb to think that he’s ugly.” Blaise smirked in satisfaction as he saw that Harry’s blushed all the way down his neck.

Taking his time, he tenderly kissed and trailed the scar that spidered from Harry’s collarbone down to his belly button, where Blaise blew a raspberry (it made Harry giggle). By the time Blaise went up to kiss Harry on the lips, Harry was panting slightly, all thoughts of his ‘ugliness’ gone for now. 


	10. Treacle Tart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I must admit that I dipped into the well of Harry's love for tracle tart in this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I promise to be better.

  
“Wanna come to hogsmeade?” Blaise asked Harry, watching him get dressed. He was still in bed, lounging. Sometimes Harry wondered is Blaise was just a cat in human form. 

“Sure, when?” 

“Once we both get dressed?” Harry turned around, eyebrows raised, to look at Blaise. Blaise was smirking slightly at him.

“Are you suggesting we miss lessons, Mr Blaise?” 

“I believe that I am, Mr Potter,” Blaise finally got out of bed. Harry looked approvingly at him, in just his shorts. Blaise kissed Harry messily and wrapped his arms around Harry. 

“So, what do you say?”

“You have a bad influence on me,” Harry murmured, closing in on a kiss again. He tugged Blaise back into bed, one hand already unbuttoning his shirt. 

“Me, a bad influence on you? Pff,” Blaise said when his back hit the bed and Harry straddled him. 

“Shut up,” Harry whispered, eyes already dark.

They crept out of the castle some two hours later.

“Where do you want to go today?” Blaise asked Harry, grabbing Harry’s hand. Harry thought for a moment. 

“There’s this new cafe, near the bookstore. Maybe we could check it out?” Blaise nodded them smiled. 

“Are you just going there to check out the treacle tart?” Blaise laughed at Harry’s scowl.

“No! Of course not!” Blaise laughed again and kissed Harry on the the head.

“It’s okay, sweetie, I know of your love for treacle tart.”

“It’s so good, Blaise, it’s so damn good,” Harry said, dead serious. Blaise just laughed and lifted their clasped hands to kiss Harry’s knuckles. 

***

Thankfully there was no one around in hogsmeade to see them and the pair could walk around wherever they pleased. 

They first went to the bookstore where Blasie surprised Harry with a rare book on classic Greek art for which Harry thanked him with a quick peck on his cheek. 

“Why do you like the Greeks so much?” Blaise asked, once they left the little bookshop. Harry mummbled something and his cheeks grew warm. 

“You’ve got to speak up love,” Blaise said smirking, knowing excatly that Harry was a bit embarrassed. 

“I had the biggest crush on Hercules from this disney movie, animated,” he said quickly and with a hushed voice. Blaise started laughing anf the nudge to his side didn’t stop him.

“Oh sod off,” Harry mumbled, though there was small smile on his face. Blaise wrapped an arm around him. 

“So you are fascinated with the greeks because of a childhood crush? Wow Harry, wouldn’t the gods just be thrilled.” Harry chuckled and leaned into him.

“I’m sure they would be.”

***

“Harry you need to stop,” Blaise said, after he caught Harry eyeing another slice of treacle tart. 

“I’m the saviour of the world, nothing can stop me,” muttered Harry. Blaise snorted softly.

“You pull that card now? Over a piece of treacle tart?”

“Yes.” And of course he was dead serious. For a moment they stared at one another before bursting out in laughter. 

For a time they chatted quietly, simply enjoying one another’s company. The mood however soured when the waiter approached their table, with a plate of treacle tart and smirk on his lips. 

Blaise didn’t like that smile, or the way the young man’s eyes were only looking at Harry with a sort of hungry look, or the way that his hand run through perfect her, or- oh fuck he was jealous. He didn’t like it but he said nothing but pinched his lips and narrow his eyes. 

“On the house- and if you’d like to hang out-”

“Oh no. I’m sorry if I sent you the wrong signals as I was fully immersed in talking to my boyfriend. No, I am so sorry,” Harry said so dryly and Blaise watched with a twisted satisfaction as the boy’s face fell. 

“And you can keep the treacle tart her,” Harry gave him a toothy grin, nodding at the plate. The man looked at the plate and turned around on his heel and left, not leaving the food. 

Harry looked at the plate wistfully. 

“It was a big slice too.” Blaise couldn’t stop the laughter that bubbled straight from deep inside of him.


	11. I love you.

  
Blaise hadn’t meant to eavesdrop, but he was kind of glad that he did.

“How are you and Blaise?” The voice belonged to Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw girl. Blaise didn’t realise Harry had told her and tried to stamp down the hurt of Harry keeping something like that from him.

“How do you know?” Harry’s voice seemed alarmed- Blaise felt dumb for the previous hurt he felt: it seemed that Harry hadn’t actually told her.

“The hummers* and the way you two look at eachother when you think nobody's looking. You love him, don’t you?” Blaise’ heart stopped. Did Harry love him? The gryffindor huffed out a laugh; Blaise knew he’d be running a hand through his hair right now.

“Nothing misses you, does it Luna? I think I do love him. When I’m around him, I feel like I’m right where I should be, like everything is right and if everything became wrong, I’d be able to go through it with him.” Blaise felt his legs give away. Did Harry really love him back? His face broke out into a wide grin and he had to stop himself from whooping in joy and yelling out in happiness. He punched the air silently, mouthing the word ‘yes’ over and over again.

“I’m happy that you found your happiness,” there was a smile in Luna’s dreamy voice, “Wanna come with me and feed the thestrals? They’ve been lonely lately.” 

“Yeah, Luna, let’s go feed the thestrals.” Blaise heard them leave the courtyard. He left as well, once he managed to drop the lunatic grin off his face (though really, it was still there).

***

“Woah,” said Harry, slightly breathlessly from the passionate kiss. Blaise had just pulled him against himself and kissed him soundly.  
  
“What brought this on?” Smiling at Blaise. 

“Can’t I be happy to see my boyfriend?” Blaise said, before bending down further to kiss Harry’s neck.

“I don’t think you’re the only one happy to see me,” Harry slipped his thigh between Blaise’s legs and nudged the hardness. Blaise moaned slightly.

“How’d you say we take care of him?” Harry giggled at the cheesy line. 

“I think that’s a great idea,” growled Blaise, once again capturing Harry’s lips.

Some time later, they were lying in bed, content in the glow of after-sex. 

“Blaise, hypothetically speaking, if I told you that I love you, what would you say?” Harry’s voice was hesitant and vulnerable and he was avoiding Blaise’s eyes. Blaise rolled on top of Harry and trapped him with his arms.

“Hypothetically, I'd tell you I love you too.” Harry's head snapped to look deep into Blaise’s eyes, looking for any deception. Early on, Blaise learned that Harry had a hard time trusting people, after all the lies and falseness he had gone through. Hopefully, Harry would see that he meant every word.

“I love you, Blaise Zabini,” Harry whispered the words.

“I love you too, Harry Potter.” Harry lifted his head to gently kiss Blaise, trying to pour all that he felt towards him. The kiss was delicate, tender, sweet, something that made both of them dizzy, wanting more. Harry cupped Blaise’s chin, holding him close. Blaise felt fireworks go off. He couldn’t think of anything but the man beneath him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wassup everyone! Hope your doing ok xoxo


	12. Them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo- I'm so sorry for the wait and I know this is a short one but I promise to work on that! I hope everyone is doing well xx please enjoy.

Harry had a hard time being away from Blaise, so every moment with him was cherished and sought out for. Harry couldn't comprehend how much he loved Blaise.

Hshould’ve expected that one day, he would be caught sneaking out. 

“Sneaking out again, Harry?” Harry jumped as he heard Hermione and turned around to see Her, Ginny and Ron, standing behind him.  _ Where did they come from?  _

“Yes?” He glanced around panicking slightly beneath the surface. He had been meaning to tell them about Blaise but they hadn’t really talked about coming out just yet. Not that he was embarrassed by Blaise, if anything he wanted to tell everyone just how much he loved Blaise. Just--maybe it was because the pair were fro different 'enemy' houses? 

“Are you asking us or telling us?” Ginny had her eyes narrowed down in suspicion. Her arms were crossed over her chest and lips pinched, which told Harry that she was worried too. 

“Listen Harry, we just need to know that you are safe,” said Ron, worry etched on his face. He knew and heard the nightmares Harry went through, nearly every night but the nights he sneaked out. He had them too, but had Hermione as his pillar (and vice versa). Harry smiled at his best friend. 

“I am being safe, “ Ginny got a strong feeling that that had a double meaning, “you don’t need to worry, at all.” Harry smiled at them again, hoping that they believed him- it's not like he was lying though. 

“I’ll just get going then,” he tried to slip away but then Hermione’s hand shot out and grabbed him.

“Not until you explain,” Hermione’s tone gave no room for objections.

“Fine. I’m ‘sneaking’ away to meet someone, okay? And I will not tell you who, today l, and I’m going to be late. I don’t want to keep them waiting,” before any of them could say anything, Harry yanked his hand and ran for the doorway.

“Well that was weird,” Hermione turned to look at the siblings behind her. They had some knowing looks on their faces and seemed to be saying something without opening their mouths.

“What?!”

“C’mon Hermione,” smiled Ginny, “ didn’t something catch your attention?” Hermione shook her head slowly.

“ _ Them.  _ Harry basically came out. Obviously, he didn’t want to out ‘them’ out,” explained Ron. Hermione’s eyes widened in realization.

“Oh, I wonder who they are?” She asked curiously.

“I bet it’s someone mysterious and tall,” said Ginny.

“I don’t think so,” continued Hermione,” more like someone friendly, open.” Ron shook his head. The girls carried on talking about Harry’s type, whilst Ron battled his potions essay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed xx Please stay safe and keep your head above the water xx


	13. Dancing Queen- Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the short chapter and how long it's been taking me to post these. I promise that I am still working on this, even if very, very slowly. Any who- please enjoy and please, pretty pretty please! Give me ideas. I will write them out for you xx. I hope that everyone is safe and keeping their heads above water.

“What is that?” Blaise asked when he stepped into Harry’s room. He was little bit late since there were some people milling around who could potentially see him, so he walked up to Harry to give him an apologetic kiss. When he walked in there was some noise playing from… something in the corner of the room. Harry looked up from his homework. 

“What is what?” He smiled when Blaise kissed him on the forehead and then on his lips. Harry set down his quill and stood up from his desk standing a couple inches away from Blaise. 

“The noise.” It wasn’t… bad- more like odd and unfamiliar. The beats were fast and the singing? was higher and the lyrics had little story.

“Music? I know you know what it is,” Harry gave him an odd look. 

“That’s… music?” He asked doubtfully. It seemed that it was but it was so different from what he was used to. 

“Yeah! Muggle music. The 80’s- my favorite.”

“A band named after an era?” Harry laughed and grabbed his hands, shaking his head. 

“No. Just the music from the era of the 80’s is my favorite. You have much to learn, Mr Zabini,” Harry said and he tugged Blaise’s arms down. 

“Do I now Mr Potter? Will you teach me?” He smirked lewdly at him and Harry blushed a bit and rolled his eyes. 

“Head out of gutter Zabini. No I’m going to teach you to dance.” Blaise froze. 

“Listen Harry- I’m not the best dancer and by that I mean I am tragic. Literally limbs all over the place.” He did a wave with their joined arms making Harry laugh.

“You say that as if I can dance.” Blaise dropped his head forward dramatically. 

“My toes are already in pain.”

“Oh ha ha,” Harry rolled his eyes again. “You’ll be fine- you’re so dramatic!” He tugged them forward and they only broke hands when Harry turned to adjust something on the stereo. He turned the music up and he smiled when Dolly Parton’s ‘Baby I’m Burning’ blasted out. 

“Harry that’s really quick-” 

“Exactly- it’s perfect!” And he pulled Blaise into a wild dance. He sang to the words, closing his eyes as he did so. Blaise laughed at how bad he was- off key and voice all over the place. 

“Baby I’m burning out of control!” He sang and kissed Blaise who would’ve kissed back if not for the fact that he was laughing so much, opened mouth and eyes shut. 

“You are crazy,” he said to which Harry just laughed again and resumed his tragic singing. 

“What’s your favorite song?” Blaise asked after a while, when they were panting after Harry twirled them into seemingly fifty different sons. Harry’s head found itself of Blaise’s shoulder and he didn’t look up. He shrugged.

“Don’t really have one- haven’t had the chance to listen to enough to say,” the corners of Blaise’s lips pulled down and he kissed the top of Harry’s head. He splattered. 

“Gah! You hair is in my mouth,” he felt Harry laugh against him. He liked when Harry laughed and he had so many laughs that Blaise could never grow old of them. Before Harry laughed so little and Blaise had vowed to himself that he would do everything to keep Harry on the bright side of the page. 

“What are you thinking about?” 

“You. I love you Harry.”

I love you too Blaise,” Harry murmured,” you know there’s going to be a school dance, right after exam before we get our results.”

“Oh?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to go? With me?”

“That would mean us-”

“Coming out with this I know, yes. But I don’t want to hide anymore and if you were willing…?” Blaise smiled happily. 

“I am willing to do anything with you- yes even humiliate myself with my disastrous dancing skills.”

“They’re not  _ that  _ bad.”

“Look me in the eyes and tell me that again,” Harry exaggerated looking away and they both started laughing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for reading! I hope you all enjoyed! Hugs and Kisses, Hecate_Trivia xxx


	14. Nightmares.

Blaise woke up to soft sobs next to him. He shot up into a sitting position to look at the boy thrashing next to him. In the dim light, of the fireplace, Blaise could see tears pooling in Harry’s eyes and a horrible fear on his face Whatever the dream was about it seemed to of been a bad one. Quickly, Blaise cupped Harry’s chin and tried to coax him out of the nightmare.

“Harry, love, wake up. You’re just dreaming. C’mon please wake up.” Harry was yet to open his eyes and Blaise’s own heart picking up pace. 

“Blaise, Blaise,” Harry muttered.

“Yes, love, it’s me Blaise. Wake up.” Blaise started panicking when Harry started to thrash slightly and shouting.

“NO! Take me! Take me, take me, Not him. He hasn’t done anything! Blaise!” Blaise grabbed Harry by the shoulders and shook him, not really caring if he was being gentle or not at this point. 

“Harry! You have to wake up, listen to me. Wake up!” After a too long time, Harry opened his eyes open and immediately threw himself into Blaies’ arms, eyes wide and glancing rapidly around the room behind Blais’s shoulder.

He let out ugly sobs his body shaking against the other boy’s. Blaise rocked him slightly, backwards and forwards like a child, and whispered soothing words into Harry’s ear. He threaded his fingers through Harry’s hair, just like he did all those months ago in the astronomy tower. He tried not to think as to what Harry had dreamt about since he knew it was nothing good. Definitely nothing good. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Asked Blaise quietly. Harry shook his head.Blaise nodded his understanding. 

“If you want to we can go and walk around, go to the kitchens?” It wasn’t uncommon for a lot of students to get nightmares and curfew was still there but teachers were far more lenient to let them off. Blaise hoped a walk would calm Harry and make him feel a bit better at least. He wished he could stay with Harry all day tomorrow since he knew that after a bad night, a bad day always followed. 

“Yeah, let’s do that,” croaked out Harry, his voice a bit change after the crying and whimpering in his sleep. Blaise grabbed one of Harry’s warmer jackets and then his own. He helped Harry out of bed and put on Harry’s jacket before putting on his own. 

They walked around quietly, not speaking a word. Harry was just happy that Blaise was next to him- safe and whole. When they left Harry’s room, Harry straight away cupped Blaise’s hand in his own, as if to make sure he was still next to him and gripped it tightly. He didn’t let go until they were in the kitchen, sipping at steaming lavender tea. The elves wordlessly even gave Harry a small piece of cake, from dinner the day before and Harry gave the elf a small, weary smile. 

“I love you,” whispered Harry, looking at Blaise. His eyes had their old spark back, a stark contrast against his gaunt look on his face.

“I love you too,” Blaise kissed Harry’s forehead and wrapping his arm around Harry’s waist to keep him close. 


	15. Dancing out. Part One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I know, I know. I am very sorry for updating so late. I'm not going to promise you that my updating skills will get better because- let's be honest, they aren't. 
> 
> However I do hope you will enjoyed this short piece. Love all of you!

The ball was tonight. Every student in years eight and seven, hadn’t been able to stop talking about it for a week, ever since exams have finished. Even Hermione was excited for the party, ready to unwind and have some fun. Her and Ron would obviously be going together and though it was obvious and a given, Ron still asked her out. 

Harry, though excited, was slightly nervous. There was a lot of people who were going- everyone and a lot of teachers. Only Luna knew about them and though her support meant so much to him, he was also scared as to Ron and Hermione would think- he was bi and madly in love with a slytherin. 

The night of the ball, Harry looked painfully in the mirror. Sure his outfit (a smart black suit with a dark green, almost black, shirt) was fine but his hair… wasn’t. He grimaced at the mirror again. Ron, who was on Harry’s bed, already ready too in an outfit far nicer than the one he wore to the Yule Ball, rolled his eyes and set down Harry’s quidditch magazine. 

“Harry jeez it’s fine. I’m sure your date won’t care.”

“My date?” Harry squaked out, spinning around and growing red. Ron rolled his eyes again. 

“Yeah- you did ask them out right? We still see you sneaking around Harry, we aren’t blind!” Harry wasn’t sure what to say but he was saved by answering by Hermione bursting in. She was in a robe, not her outfit and her her was under a cap. 

“Oh- you’re ready! Good! I thought you’d need help changing too.” There was something in a her hand and she started to shaking it, as if to mix it. 

“Oh wow, thanks Hermione- not like we, you know, deafeated the dark lord or anything,” Harry said sarcastically. Hermione rolled her eyes in a a similar fashion to Ron-Harry wondered who learned it from who.

“Don’t even pull that card on me saviour boy. Now sit down and keep your head straight and up.” She squirted something citrusy smelling out of the bottle and rubbed it into her hands. 

“What is that?” Harry asked, slowly sitting down in his chair. 

“Sleakeazy’s Hair Potion!” She smiled triumphantly. 

“Hermione you know nothing works on my hair-”

“This was invented by your grandfather and if your hair was anything like your fathers and this worked for him, we have a chance Harry.”

“Wait really?”

“Yup!” Hermione added some more into her hands and ran it through his. He hoped his hair wasn’t about to be pressed into his scalp. 

“You look so handsome now!” Ron laughed at Harry’s gaping mouth at Hermione’s words.

“What did I ever do to you?!” 

“Oh hush- now go and look,” she pointed at his bathroom and he shot up to see. 

“Wow Hermione!” He came out smiling- his hair was slightly parted but still showing his curls. Finally not a nest.

“She’s left,” Ron said, back to the magazine,” always on the move. Your hair does look nice though. Sure your date will love it.”

“Oh my god,” Harry groaned and hid his burning face in his hands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this piece and please, please, please leave some constructive criticism! Also if you would like a specific piece I am open for suggestions- actually I would love them!
> 
> I hope that everyone is doing okay and that you are keeping safe! Hugs and kisses, Hecate_Trivia xoxoxo


	16. I want you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part of the eighth year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that it took me this long to pull this one up. I loved writing this work but it took a lot from me and I had so much writers block. Anyway, I really hope everyone had enjoyed this and I'm actually really sad that this is over.

They decided to meet in the great hall, right after the speech McGonagall gave out. Everyone looked wonderful. Hermione wore a sage dress, that fluttered around her ankles and accented her warm skin. Ginny wore a delicate white dress, stopping at her knees and her hair looked like pure fire. Luna stumbled in on heels and a blue dress with celestial embroidery. Harry smiled when he saw Luna and Ginny walk in with their arms linked. 

His eyes searched the hall once the speech finished and everyone started to move about. Harry found Blaise leaning against the wall, taking a drink from a champagne coupe. He looked stunning in his black tuxedo and black shirt with golden collar chain. He seemed tall and sleek and when their eyes met Harry felt warm and felt a flutter in his chest. He would never get tired of that feeling. 

Blaise smirked and pushed off the wall, placing his half full glass onto the table next to him and walked over to Harry.

“You look very handsome,” Blaise send when he was very close to Harry. Close enough that Harry had to look up to look into Blaise’s warm eyes.

“You too- very even,” he stumbled over the compliment and blushed making Blaise laugh.

“Thank you,” and he softly kissed Harry on the lips. 

“Harry why a Slytherin? Honestly  _ standards  _ are a thing, _ ” _ Ron’s voice came from behind them but it wasn’t disgusted or appalled but more amused. Harry spun around and saw that Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and a small group of others standing behind them. He grew bright red and fumbled around to grab Blaise’s hand. The other boy was silent beside him but he squeezed his hand in silent support. 

“Uh, everyone this is Blaise- my boyfriend.” It felt good finally saying it out loud, better even than he anticipated. He watched as Hermione gave him a delighted smile, as Ron held u both of his thumbs and Ginny whoop quietly. The others around them looked a bit shocked but once Ginny whooped they were smiling too, or at least not looking like they had a problem with them. A weight lifted off Harry’s shoulders. 

“So how long have you been together?” Ginny asked. 

“Just before Christmas, though we have been friends from the beginning of the year,” Blaise answered smoothly and Harry nodded along.

“How’s the sex?” Ginny asked unabashedly and Harry choked on air, growing bright red. Blaise laughed loudly, low and full, leaning back. Around them people were either in shock or laughing too though more at Harry’s embarrassed face than the question. 

“Mmm, I want to know too,” Malfoy said, appearing from nowhere a glass of bubbling beverage in his hand. He looked smart and expensive in his black tailored suit, with light silver embroidery. Everyone turned to look at him, smiles sort of falling off their faces and shifting about. Blaise straightened back up, schooling his expression. 

Though after their prank on him, Malfoy had actually stopped being such a pompous ass, it didn’t mean everything was suddenly daisies and roses. 

“Fantastic. Thrilling. Euphoric. Best moments of my life-” Harry began listing off as if to prove to Draco that the sex was good. Ginny and Ron started laughing and even Hermione had a smile on her face. 

“Alright, gods. You’ve proved your point. And really Zabini,” he said lightly, no sneer on his face more like light amusement,” a gryffindor? Honestly  _ standards  _ are a thing.” And he sauntered off. His tone and words were so similar to Ron’s that it left them in a fit of giggles and Ron scowling after Malfoy. 

“I’m so happy for you Harry,” Hermione said, stepping a bit closer to speak to him, “and Zabini- a hair off his head and you won’t even know what hit you,” Hermione’s expression had turn steely, almost as cold as her voice, before it cleared and she gave them another warm smile. 

“I should say the same,” Ron said, “but Hermione is much better at that than I am.” Harry knew Blaise well enough to know when he was taking things seriously and when he wasn’t. Now… he wasn’t so he stood on his toes and whispered into Blaise’s ear. 

“Hermione once kept a woman- of the name Rita Skeeter- in a jar for a year. Trust me- Hermione is scary as fuck.” Blasie's eyes widened slightly and his mouth pinched a bit awkwardly. He met Hermione’s eyes, noting that the girl was looking rather smug. 

“Right. Of course. A hair from his head won’t fall off,” he assured them seriously. 

“Argh- Merlin this is all so boring!” Ginny suddenly butted in, “let’s go and dance,” and before anyone else could say anything she was dragging a happy Luna off to the dance floor.

“Mr Potter- may I have this dance?” Blaise said, his eyes twinkling as he reached a hand out for Harry to take, which he did. Harry smiled shyly back.

“You may Mr. Zabini.”

Like some cliché, that Harry wished to always stay in, a slow song began playing. Harry stepped a bit closer, which forced him to move his head up to keep eye contact with Blaise but it was worth feeling Blaise’s warmth. 

They danced in their own bubble and Harry never felt happier. He was dancing with the one he loved the most, with the one that he felt completely at ease with, with the one that he wanted to spend his whole life with. His whole life. 

“You’re looking at me with so much love,” Blaise murmured. “I love you so much too.”

“And I love you. I want you to stay with me when we leave school. I want to wake up next to you every morning and fall into to bed with you every night. I want to dance with you, and watch movies with you, come back home to you or wait for you to get back home from.” Blaise smiled openly and widely, he teeth visible and eyes almost shut. 

“I want that too- I want everything with you Harry. Everything,” and he leaned down to deeply kiss Harry, gripping his waist.

“Mr Potter! Mr Zabini! Refrain yourselves!” McGonagall's voice broke them apart and one look at her pointed face (and her tiny smile) had them and others bursting out in laughter. 

All was good. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please leave constructive criticism! Feel free to let me know if you would like an extra.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed reading this! Please leave any comments if you'd like to see something from this writing or to leave some constructive criticism. Hugs and kisses, Hecate_Trivia xoxoxo.


End file.
